


Welcome to Silent Hill

by KateMintTea



Category: Batman (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Silent Hill (Video Game Series), Under the Red Hood
Genre: AU, Gen, Horror, I watched to many SH2 letsplays
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 21:12:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11090016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateMintTea/pseuds/KateMintTea
Summary: What will you do, if you get a letter from your dead brother?----Big thanks to AlisaNight for help with text editing and support.





	Welcome to Silent Hill

**Author's Note:**

> First try to write something in English.

Truce to say, Dick does not know, why he came to this town. He did not tell anyone where he is going: not to Titans, not to League, not even to Bruce. And that was strange, because with their help it will be easier, but it looks like…like he does not want to be found. He arrived here by bus with false documents.

At first, when he got the letter, he thought that it was a bad joke. He wanted to use bat-computer to analyze it, found this jester, and teach him, why this is a bad joke. But…it was Jason’s handwriting. IT WAS!!! Dick will recognize it everywhere.

Jason, his little brother…who died two years ago…for whom he was not there, when he needed him most. He wrote him, that he is waiting for him in “our special place”.

So, here he is, at the entry of the one of small towns in Maine State. There was a town sight near the bus station.

“Welcome to Silent Hill.” – Dick read aloud and went toward the town in to the morning fog.

Morning fog, was not it usually thinner?

 ***

No, it surely was not a morning fog! Dick was walking around the town for at least hour and a half, and fog was still the same, it even became thicker. And he knows about time only because of his watches, because his phone doesn’t want to work. It stopped to work when he arrived in the town. From this time it shows “no signal”. What the hell? When he was in this town before the signal was great. Maybe signal tower is broken? And the strangest thing was that the town is empty, if he did not count person that he met at cemetery.

And also there was that feeling that he is walking in rounds, like he will not walk further until he found what town wants him to found. But it crazy!!!

Suddenly he heard a sound of the radio, like the white noise. He started to look around and on the bench there was lying a police radio. Abandoned police radio in the abandoned town... It sounds like a start of the bad horror movie. But still, maybe he will be able to use it: found radio frequency of the police station and ask for help.

Attempts to tune the radio did not give any results, except Dicks frustration. Suddenly radio caught something. It was a noise, which became louder and louder each minute, like something was coming to him. Something or someone…

When Dick looked around, there was a shadow of the person in smoke that was slowly coming in his way.

“Excuse me! Maybe you can help me?! I’m lost!!!”

 ***

Dick was running as fast as he can. Luckily, this “thing” was slower than he. Dick could not name this “human”, because it was not! Maybe long ago, it was, but not now! Still he could not kill it, because of the Bruce fucking rules that were stuck in his head on the instinct level, and simply, because he doesn’t know how.

It does not matter how hard he hit that monster, yeah “monster “ is the right word, it did not stop. Every time, when Dick hit it, he felt like he was hitting a hot stove plate. So Dick choose the only possible strategy in this situation…he ran.

The further he was running, the quitter became the white noise, which was coming from the radio. Hmm, maybe he could use it to catch this thing later, when he will find something that he could use.

Ok, 5 more minutes of running, and he will be at the park, if he remember map right. Wait, what is it?!

 ***

A fucking wall ?! “Sorry. Road renovation. Please use alternative route.” His alternative route will be throw this monster! Maybe, if he will use this radio as the sonar to locate these monsters, he will be able to walk past this thing? Right, it is not like he has a choice.

 ***

For the God sake! What the hell is happening in that Goddamn town?! He was able to go past this monster, but after that he nearly run into the other one, and only his trainings saved him. He was able to jerk himself and roll under the jeep, which was parked near.

From his hiding place, he was able to see, how this thing came near the car. Its black burned human-like legs were like in 25 centimeters from his face. He had a feeling that if it moves few centimeters more, he will be able to smell the scent of human burning flesh.

Wait !!! Why human ?! Why he thought about human flesh? This thing is not human at all! NO!!!

Fortunately for him, this thing didn’t find him and left.

He waited until radio became silent…ok, now he need to get out from under the car and go back to the town map, which was near cemetery entry, to find the other way to the park.

Wait, there is something shiny near one of the wheels. Is it… wow, it is really an apartment keys.  
He remembered this name, Jason joked that it will be ideal for him, when he will became old.

“The infamous Dick Grayson will move from the blood haven to the quiet haven! It is perfect!!!”– Boy told him, when he saw the name of building complex.

Hmm, if he remembers the structure of the complex right, he could get inside it and exit on the other side of this Goddamn wall. He looked again at the key. _“Leise Hafen ._ Apartment 1013.” Funny, his building in Bludhaven had same number. Maybe it is a good sight?

End of part one.

**Author's Note:**

> Italics:  
> 1 - quiet haven (german)


End file.
